


Colocation

by Pampelune



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Roommates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Les pompiers s'inquiètent quand Lio aménage chez Galo, craignant que l'ancien burnish ne tire parti de la situation pour séduire leur collègue.Aucun, cependant, n'aurait deviné que Galo était plus à même d'avoir des vues sur l'ex-terroriste.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 3





	Colocation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andersandrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=andersandrew).



« Alors Lio va habiter chez toi ? »

Galo aurait certainement répondu à Aina si sa bouche n’avait été trop encombrée. Les mots devaient s’être égarés quelque part entre la sauce tomate et la pâte à pizza et, comme ils tardaient à trouver la sortie, ce fut Remi qui se chargea d’expliquer ce que le pompier n’aurait sans doute pas mieux dit avec son propre vocabulaire.

« Lio Fotia était un terroriste en fuite depuis son adolescence. Il n’avait ni travail, ni diplôme, ni logement décent. En attendant de pouvoir se renflouer, Galo s’est proposé de l’héberger.

— Quel bon samaritain que notre Galo… grommela Varys en s’efforçant d’extrait de la bouche de son collègue le peu qu’il restait à sauver de la magarita.

— Vivre avec un inconnu… Je donne une semaine de longévité à votre cohabitation, promit Lucia.

— Pari tenu ! déclara le jeune homme qui se résolut à relâcher sa proie pour prendre la parole. C’est à cause de moi qu’il a été capturé ; je veux me faire pardonner. De toute façon, Lio et moi nous avons piloté ensemble Le Lio de Galon et le Galo de Lion…

— C’est la même chose… marmonna Remi.

— Certainement pas ! Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’on a combattu ensemble et j’ai même allumé un feu pour lui. C’est comme si on avait passé toute notre vie ensemble ! »

Lucia ricana alors que Galo montait sur la table pour ravir son butin à son camarade.

« Et tu n’as pas peur qu’il veuille rallumer la flamme ?

— Il ne peut plus enfin ! Tu sais bien que les promares ont tous disparus.

— Je voulais parler d’une autre flamme…

— Moi non plus je ne suis pas tranquille à l’idée de te laisser en compagnie de Lio, admit Aina. On ne le connait pas après tout : on ne sait pas ce qu’il pourrait te faire en profitant de…

— … ta naïveté ? proposa Varys.

— … ton étourderie ? suggéra Remi.

— … ta stupidité ? compléta Lucia.

— Bande de faux-frères ! » S’écria Galo et sortant de ses gongs.

Les clients de la terrasse leur lancèrent des regards inquiets et courroucés au pompier aux cheveux bleus qui s’étaient levé d’un geste brusque en hurlant. Aina s’empressa de baisser d’un ton.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Galo.

— Eh bien moi je trouve que vous êtes pire qu’avant ! Les burnish n’ont même plus de pouvoirs et vous continuez à les suspecter de vouloir faire du mal aux autres !

— Calme toi, Galo : je vais t’expliquer. »

Le pompier se rassit à contre-coeur et Aina parut chercher longuement ses mots, bien que les siens ne se soient pas noyés dans un aliment quelconque.

« Vois-tu, Lio est assez… mince. Ses cheveux sont soignés et longs et quand on le regarde, on pourrait presque le prendre pour une fille. Il a des manières un peu princière, porte du cuir, est très proches de ses deux lieutenants… Ce n’est ni un mal ni un crime, mais tu ne penses pas qu’il pourrait être… tu sais… »

Elle regarda longuement Galo qui, manifestement, n’était pas sensible à la permanence des concepts, et qui ne saisissait pas le message de fond qu’elle tentait de lui faire deviner. Désespérée, elle se tourna vers ses camarades en quête d’un soutien mais tous, bien que semblant partager son avis, ne savaient comment le formuler sans qu’il n’ait l’air particulièrement déplacé. Finalement, Lucia ouvrit la bouche et hasarda un :

« … scout ? »

***

Une lumière crépusculaire aux éclats orangés tombaient sur les miroirs des buldings et se reflétaient sur le visage de Lio. Il portait un pantalon noir aux ourlet retroussés, de simples chaussures de villes et un sweat trop grand pour lui dans les poches duquel il enfonçait ses mains pour oublier le froid environnant. Même ainsi accoutré, les passants, qui avaient reconnu visage fin et ses cheveux turquoises sur les avis de recherches et les spots télévisés, le contournaient de très loin et lui adressant des regards craintifs ou hargneux. Les yeux de Lio les esquivaient en se portant bien haut, vers le sommet des immeubles.

Galo ressassait encore sa discussion avec ses collègues qui s’était malheureusement éternisée — Pourquoi scout, d’abord ? Et Galo n’avait jamais entendu que les scouts avaient tendance à vouloir inciter les gens à faire des trucs bizarres… des trucs de scouts, comme disait Lucia — lorsqu’il vit pour la première fois Lio dans cette tenue. Une bouffée de chaleur étouffa les dernières pensées cohérentes qui auraient pu l’amener à deviner le véritable sens des mots de son équipe. Galo réalisa qu’il le verrait sans doute au quotidien et brusquement, il songea qu’héberger Lio chez lui n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

« Galo ? Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu es écarlate.

— Ce n’est bien… Ce n’est rien ! se reprit Galo. Je me suis disputé avec les autres.

— Parce que je viens habiter chez toi ? »

Lio passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les gonflant un peu plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le pompier aurait aimé être une main.

« Tu n’es pas obligé, tu sais. Il y a un centre d’accueil en marge de la ville pour les ancien burnish et civils qui ont perdu leur logement. Gera et Mace sont avec eux. Je pourrais très bien les rejoindre.

— Non ! Non ! Non ! Il y a encore des gens qui n’aiment pas les burnish et ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur toi. Tu n’y serais pas en sécurité.

— Tout de même, m’installer chez toi… Tu es sûr que…

— Un peu que je suis sûr ! Allez, monte ! Je vais te faire visiter. »

Lio parut raisonnablement étonné par l’apparence globale de l’appartement. Il s’attendait sans doute à y trouver davantage d’objets rappelant l’obsession débordante qui animait son propriétaire — même si, il fallait l’admettre, le canapé aux couleurs d’un camion de pompier et l’échelle de secours qui menait à l’étage supérieur donnaient le ton — et se contenta d’un petit hochement de tête.

« C’est mieux rangé que je ne l’imaginais… admit-il.

— Je n’ai pas eu le droit de repeindre les murs en rouge. Le proprio n’a pas voulu. »

Apprendre que Galo n’était pas propriétaire parut donner à Lio un semblant d’explication sur l’apparence somme toute convenable d’un appartement qu’il avait imaginé du plus mauvais goût.

Le pompier regarda son nouveau colocataire inspecter la chambre d’ami d’un air perdu. Il n’avait sans doute pas dormi dans un vrai lit ni possédé une vrai chambre depuis qu’il était devenu un burnish.

Lio posa son sac près de la porte et accrocha sa veste à la clanche de la porte, soulevant au passage les rebords de sa chemise blanche et dévoilant une peau laiteuse que Galo se rappela avoir touché quelques jours plus tôt. Dans l’urgence de la situation, il n’avait pas pris conscience que le baiser donné au burnish avait accaparé ses rares neurones fonctionnelles et que Lio s’était répandu dans l’esprit de Galo avec la rapidité et la violence d’un feu de forêt.

Mais si Galo avait retenu quelque chose de son exploit avec les promare, c’était qu’il fallait parfois combattre le feu par le feu.

« Ça ne t’embête pas que je vive ici alors que tu… »

Mais comme Galo ne répondait, pas, Lio dut insister.

« Que je te plais ? Je veux dire… tu ne serais pas… tenté ? »

Galo secoua la tête violemment.

Combattre le feu par le feu, cela signifiait, pour le pompier, ne pas tourner autour du pot. Lorsque son cerveau avait mis de l’ordre dans ses idées, il avait subi un certain contre-coup. Certes, il avait toujours su qu’il était gay, et bien que n’en ayant jamais parlé à quiconque, il supposait que son goût prononcé pour l’héroïsme traditionnel japonais et sa tendance à s’afficher torse-poil avait plus ou moins vendu la mèche à ses collègues.

Cependant, il n’avait plus eu un seul béguin depuis le lycée et les relations sentimentales ne l'embarrassaient plus depuis qu'il était entré dans la vie active. Il n'en était pas moins qu'amoureux, Galo demeurait égal à lui-même : extrême. Son adoration pour Lio était totale, et la perfection qu'il pensait déceler chez l'ancien burnish lui infligeait un tel sentiment d’infériorité qu’il avait essuyé un brève phase d'incertitudes dont seule Lucia, dans son laboratoire, avait été témoin.

« La Terre à Galo ? Tu es là ? »

Elle avait jeté un oeil à son cobay… camarade qui, prostré dans un angle du camion, semblait raisonnablement chercher à se fondre dans ses murs.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

— Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… »

Lucia doutait qu’il existât au monde un seul esprit, aussi simple soit-il, incapable de comprendre la complexité d’un concept suffisamment basique pour pouvoir torturer Galo et ne pas être relégué au rang de notion abscons indigne d’être pensée.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de te compliquer la vie. D’habitude, tu fonces sur le problème et ça le résout aussitôt.

— Mais justement ! Pour une fois, je ne peux pas faire du rentre-dedans !

— Oh ! Comme ça doit être dur pour toi… compatit l’ingénieur. Eh bien… Tu peux toujours verbaliser tout ça en attendant de trouver une solution.

— verbaliquoi ?

— Exprimer tes problèmes à voix haute si tu préfères. »

Galo avait porté sur elle un regard effaré, puis lumineux, et avant que Lucia n’ait pu s’enquérir de la nature de sa révélation, il avait quitté le laboratoire, sorti son portable et composé un numéro. La voix de Lio s’était élevé à l’autre bout du combiné, parasitée par les discussions de ses lieutenants et de quelques autres burnish qui débattaient dans son dos.

Le coeur de Galo avait fracassé sa poitrine, et sans se laisser le temps d’hésiter, il avait crié :

« Lio ! Je te trouve trop beau ! Beaucoup trop beau ! Le plus bel homme que j’ai jamais vu ! Hyper sexy ! En t’embrassant, j’y pensais pas du tout, mais quand j’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir, ça m’a sauté aux yeux ! Je ne savais pas comment te le faire comprendre, mais du coup, j’ai réalisé qu’il fallait que je verbali… verba… que je le dise à voix haute. Franchement, si tu le voulais, je sortais avec toi ! Alors considère ma proposition, s’il-te-plait ! »

Même les bruits de fond s’étaient tus. Il avait sans doute crié assez fort pour être entendu de l’entourage de Lio et un long silence suivit sa diatribe.

« Je… euh… »

C’était la première fois que l’ancien chef de burnish restait sans voix et Galo aurait aimé se trouver devant lui pour admirer la confusion sur son visage.

« Je te rappelle plus tard. D’accord ? »

Et il avait raccroché aussitôt. Il n’avait fallu que quelques secondes à Galo pour comprendre qu’il avait probablement fait une erreur monumentale.

Mais la panique passée, avouer ses sentiments avait au moins mis les choses à plat et même si Lio n’avait fait qu’éviter soigneusement le sujet depuis, il n’en demeurait pas moins conscient des sentiments du pompier. Assez pour accepter de vivre avec lui, sans craindre qu’il fasse quelque chose de déplacé.

Du moins il fallait l’espérer.

« Bien sûr, je suis content de vivre avec toi, mais je ne ferai jamais rien que tu n’approuverais pas.

— De toute façon, je ne te laisserais pas faire !

— Te forcer à quoi que ce soit ou te mettre mal à l’aise serait vraiment indigne d’un héros ! Je suis gay ; ça ne fait pas de moi un prédateur ! »

Lio se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Depuis que je suis un burnish, on veut constamment de forcer à agir contre mon gré. Je n’ai pas l’habitude que les gens soient… respectueux ? Je suppose que tu comprends.

— Pas vraiment. Je n’ai jamais vécu ce genre de situation.

— Les gens n’ont pas voulu que tu changes ton orientation ?

— Je sais pas trop. J’y faisais pas attention. Quand j’étais amoureux, je ne voyais personne d’autre que celui que j’aimais, et quand certains étaient désagréables, eh bien je n’y prêtais pas attention. »

Lio étouffa un rire.

« Ça ne me surprends pas vraiment de toi. »

Mais aussitôt, il reprit un air grave.

« J’ai toujours eu cette allure androgyne. Les gens qui ne me prenaient pas pour une fille me traitaient de pédé. Quand j’y pense, j’étais en train de me battre avec des voyous de ce genre lorsque je suis devenu un burnish. »

Galo hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire. Il avait toujours eu un physique et une aura qui repoussaient les petites frappes et les têtes-brûlées ne venaient pas à bout de sa détermination. À bien y réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir un jour souffert de son statut. Il ne s’était même jamais senti discriminé en dépit des propos déplacées de certains, sans doute parce qu’il manquait de recul pour prendre les menaces et les insultes comme autre chose qu’un simple début d’escarmouche. Jamais il ne s’était senti découragé après une bagarre. Il n’en ressortait que ragaillardi, s’extasiant de ce dont il se rendait capable par amour.

Lio n’était pas de la même trempe que Galo.

« Quand tu as appelé, j’ai été très surpris que tu oses avouer tes sentiments. Impressionné même, mais à ta place, j’aurais eu honte.

— Tu aurais eu honte d’être attiré par un homme ?

— D’être amoureux tout court. On est vulnérable et faible quand on aime et si j’avais été gay par dessus le marché, j’aurais eu l’impression de n’être rien de plus que ce que les gens ont toujours vu en moi. Et puis, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait du regard des autres. Ça me mettrait hors de moi qu’ils me trouvent dégoutant.

— Les gens pensaient aussi que les burnish étaient dégoûtants et ils avaient tord. Ce n’est pas important ce qu’ils pensent. Si tu étais gay, crois-tu que Gera et Mace te jugeraient différemment ? »

Lio secoua la tête.

« Ce n’est pas leur genre.

— Alors c’est tout ce qui compte, non ? Et puis, ce n’est pas vrai qu’on est faible quand on aime. Même si je n’étais pas encore vraiment amoureux de toi à ce moment là, je t’ai sauvé la vie parce que je t’aimais déjà un peu. C’est peut-être même grâce à ça que j’ai pu piloter le Galo de Lion. Rien de tel que l'amour pour se surpasser ! »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son nouveau colocataire et il fit signe à Galo d’approcher. Lorsqu’il fut assez près, deux mains encadrèrent son visage et avant que Galo n’ait pris conscience de ce qui arrivait, les lèvres de Lio se posèrent sur les siennes.

C’était un baisé inexpérimenté et maladroit, pas vraiment sensuel, mais l’intention comptait plus que le geste et le pompier prit feu. La cervelle en surchauffe, il resta tétanisé et béat jusqu’à ce que le burnish se détache finalement de lui et recule.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, admit-il en détournant le regard. Je n’ai jamais fait ça avant, mais j’ai bien envie d’essayer. Pour voir… Cela dit, est-ce qu’on pourrait garder ça entre nous pour l’instant ? »

Un hochement de tête vigoureux lui répondit.

« C’est la première fois que tu es sans voix ! rit Lio. Je me demande bien à quoi tu penses.

— Lucia avait tort : ça va être la meilleure collocation de ma vie… »

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic a été écrite pour l'obscur échange 2020. Merci à Andersandrew pour ce prompt !
> 
> "post-film, Galo propose à Lio de vivre chez lui afin qu'il ait le temps de se retourner (il a perdu ses pouvoirs, il a failli mourir, il a vécu comme un fugitif pendant des années, il doit aider les anciens burnish...faut le laisser souffler deux secondes !).  
> Tout le monde pense que Lio est gay à cause de son look efféminé (préjugés bonjour) et veut profiter de l'occasion pour mettre le grapin sur Galo (des persos peuvent mettre Galo en garde contre Le Péril Gay XD).  
> Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'en fait c'est Galo qui avait une idée derrière la tête en faisant cette proposition.  
> Attention, je veux rien qui montre que Galo est malveillant, juste si en plus d'aider Lio, leur cohabitation pouvait aussi les rapprocher, c'est une pierre deux coups pour Galo. Parce que Galo a VRAIMENT le béguin pour Lio. Et Galo doit être aussi stupide que d'habitude, bien sûr XD"
> 
> N'oubliez pas de commenter !


End file.
